1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a USB (Universal Serial Bus) connector adapted for being normally and reversely mated with a mating connector and a method of making the same. The instant application relates to the copending application Ser. No. 14/833,153 having the same applicant and the same assignee.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,684,769, issued on Apr. 1, 2014 discloses a socket connector and a mating plug connector. The socket connector includes an upper housing, a set of upper contacts arranged upon the upper housing, a lower housing, a set of lower contacts arranged upon the lower housing, and a shielding plate between the upper housing and the lower housing. The upper housing and the lower housing are then inserted into a bracket. The plug connector includes a housing having a pair of extending portions for fixing two rows of plug contacts and a shielding sheet between the two rows of plug contacts.
The grounding effect in the plug connector need be further improved.
A USB connector having better grounding effect is desired.